


Approbation

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [883]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is running the team, so now he's the one who has to deal with Vance and follow Vance's orders.





	Approbation

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/01/2001 for the word [approbation](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/01/approbation).
> 
> approbation  
> The act of approving; formal or official approval.  
> Praise; commendation.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #527 Draw.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Approbation

“It has to go through approbation. You know that.” Vance explained in an attempt to get DiNozzo to calm down and wait.

“If we wait for that, the perp will escape.” Tony protested.

“If you don't wait, he'll get off on a technicality. We've been chasing this guy too long to let him get off on a technicality. Don't let him escape, but you can't arrest him either and whatever you do, don't draw your guns. We can't afford the bad press, right now.” Vance ordered.

Tony knew Gibbs wouldn't have waited, but he'd also seen perps get off because they didn't wait. Heading back down to the bullpen, he gave orders to make sure the perp didn't leave the country without arresting him. Everyone on the team was unhappy about it, but sometimes that's the price of leadership. “None of us want this, so let's think of some it off the box ways to keep him in our sights until the paperwork goes through.” Tony suggested to his team.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
